The present invention is directed to a packaging container. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a packaging container formed from a reinforced U-board having a heavy duty integrated handle.
U-shaped material, or U-board, is a known packaging material for many objects. The material is formed from a layered construction (a lamination) of paper and/or paper board that is formed into a U-shape (U-shaped cross-section). The U-board is rigid. That is, the walls are rigidly formed into the U-shape (the walls are formed transverse relative to the base) and are rigid longitudinally along the length of the U-board. The walls typically do not fold down onto the base, nor can the U-board be folded, length-wise onto itself.
U-board is used for a wide variety of commonly packaged items. It can be used to package long, fragile items and in a common use, U-board is used for packaging doors and windows to protect the edges of items from bumping, dropping or general handling.
While U-board has been used with a great deal of success for packaging such items, in order to carry or otherwise handle the U-board, it has been found that handles or grasping members are required to supplement the U-board. In large measure, such handles have been attached to the U-board to carry the items surrounded by the U-board. Handles that are presently used are made from paperboard-type materials, wood, metal or some combination of these materials. Handles can be strapped or taped to the U-board. The strapping or taping requires time and additional materials and on occasion, although seldom, the handles can be pulled from the package.
Accordingly, there is a need for a heavy-duty integrated handle for U-board packaging. Desirably, such a handle minimizes the amount of additional materials and cost, needed to form or create the handle. More desirably, such a handle is readily made and usable, and has a high degree of integrity.